


Only a Week

by LonelyTransBoi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyTransBoi/pseuds/LonelyTransBoi
Summary: Tommy was trapped in prison with Dream but it was only for a week. Nothing too bad could’ve happened, right?Right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Day 1, February 23

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, this is my first fic so forgive how bad it is. Please give feedback in the comments to let me know how I can do better! Also I will update this AS OFTEN AS PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE for me.

Tommy woke up and saw Dream sitting across the room from him, still asleep, he scowled remembering the day before. 

Dream awoke, well rested and looked at Tommy, smiling, “good morning Tommy!” he chirped, jumping up to his feet.

“Oh fuck off prick”

Dream’s face fell, “Awe Tommy but we’re friends”

Tommy stood up slowly and glared at the older man, “Dream let me get one thing clear,” he spat walking towards him, “we never were and never will be friends!” 

“You said I was your best friend though. Remember Tommy I was the ONLY one who visited you in exile”

“No. Stop that. Ranboo visited me too!” Dream just chuckled in response. Tommy looked at him warily but said nothing. He felt his stomach growl but hoped Dream didn’t hear, which fortunately for him was the case. Tommy took in his surroundings completely for the first time and realized just how small of a box they were trapped in. He could feel his heart start to race and his chest tighten, it felt like the walls were closing in on him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Things went back to normal as he whipped around to see Dream looking at him, seemingly sympathetic. Tommy jerked away from him, “Don’t. Don’t touch me.”

“Geez sorry just trying to help.” Dream backed up, arms held up in defense, “I told you Tommy, we’re friends. I’m just looking out for you.”

Tommy scoffed and sat adjacent to the lava, listening to the pops it made as it flowed around them. Throughout the day Dream continued to ramble on about how they were friends. 

-Meanwhile-

Sam stood outside the prison getting ready to do redstone repairs, he heard his name being called and turned to see Tubbo running towards him and he winced.

“Hey Sam! Question for you!” Tubbo stopped in front him, smiling.

“What’s up Tubbo?” Sam felt his gut wrench, he knew what the kid was going to ask but dreaded that fact he had to answer.

“Have you seen Tommy around? I can’t seem to find him anywhere.”

“Well I haven’t EXACTLY seen him but I know where he is.” Sam did his best to avoid the answer but knew he had to answer eventually.

“Well then where is he?” Tubbo’s voice became laced with concern and his smile faltered.

“In there” Sam gestured towards the prison.

“Wait what? Why is Tommy in the prison?”

“He went to visit Dream yesterday and once they were talking for a couple minutes TNT went off. There was no structural damage but I have to be completely sure before I can let him out.”

Tubbo lost his balance slightly, “W-What? H-He’s stuck in there? With him?” 

“Unfortunately yes, yes he is.”

“How long has he been in there?”

“Not long. Today is only the first full day.”

“First?! How long is he going to be in there?”

“A week-”

“A what?!”

“Let me finish Tubbo. A week at MOST”

Tubbo took a deep breath and looked at Sam, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t think so Tubbo,” Sam thought for a moment. “Actually there is one thing you could do for me.”

“What is it?” Tubbo asked, almost too eagerly.

“Keep and eye on Tommy’s hotel. He employed Jack recently and I don’t trust him at all. Especially since recently he made some changes in ‘management’ recently”

“Wait but Jack is our friend. Why wouldn’t he just keep and eye on it”

“Look Tubbo you CANNOT trust Jack. Sam Nook has his suspicions that Jack has, well, undesired intentions” 

“What do you mean ‘undesired’?”

“I don’t know.” Sam sighed, “That’s why I need YOU to keep an eye on the hotel and Jack.”

“Yeah, okay. I can do that”

“Thank you Tubbo, and hey, I’ll get our Tommy out, safe and sound.”

“Thanks Sam. Also can I ask you something?”

“Of course. Ask away”

“Can I- Can I give you a hug?”

Sam smiled down at the boy, “Sure Tubbo.” He opened his arms as Tubbo fell into them. They sat in a tight embrace in silence until Sam laughed, “I hate to cut this short but I really should get to work.” Tubbo nodded and they parted ways, Tubbo heading towards the hotel and Sam into the prison. Jack wasn’t around so Tubbo just hung around and himself at home in room so he could be close by in case anything went wrong. The rest of the day went on quietly, everyone going about their own business and Tommy stuck listening to the rambles of Dream until the server drifted into a peaceful, and for some, an uncomfortable, sleep


	2. Day 2, February 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to pain you all like this but here you are
> 
> Please remember that this is a fan fiction and doesn’t relate to what’s actually happening!

-Inside the prison-

Tommy woke up and groaned remembering where he was, “Fuck it wasn’t just nightmare” he thought to himself before standing up to stretch his legs. He looked towards Dream and saw that he was still asleep. Tommy wondered to himself how long he had been asleep and what time it was. He walked around the cell in laps wishing he hadn’t burned all those books so he had something to do. He found himself wishing Dream would just wake up so he had someone to talk to because while, yes hated the green man’s guts but did he really have anything better to do. He also knew that no one would be in a huge rush to let him out. No one knew the extent of what he went through in exile, sure they could take their guesses that it wasn’t good but he hadn’t told anyone. Not even Tubbo knew for fuck’s sake. He didn’t know what Dream had told Sam in his time with no one else to talk to but to be honest Tommy hoped it had been nothing. He hated lying to Tubbo and saying he was fine but he hated being pitied even more. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Dream moving around behind him.

“Good morning, afternoon, or evening” Dream said, yawning.

“Whatever. You just HAD to burn that damn clock didn’t you?”

“Eh. I was bored. What else do you expect me to do in this cell all day? Especially now since you burned all my books, I quite literally have nothing to do right now other than talk to you.”

“Well you can’t exactly talk to someone who doesn’t want to talk to you” Tommy turned his back to Dream, crossing his arms.

“Technically I can. It’s talking WITH someone that’s the difficult part. I can talk TO you all I want you just have to talk back which I don’t know why you wouldn’t. This is just like exile Tommy. The two of us hanging out like the two best friends we are.”

Tommy whipped around to see Dream smiling, “Stop that. You are NOT my best friend! Tubbo is my best friend and NOTHING you say or do will change that.”

“Oh really? Is that why you haven’t told him anything about your time in exile?”

“What do you know about that?”

“Tommy, I saw how he reacted when I told you two to put your stuff in the hole. That wasn’t the face of someone who knew what happened.”

“Then why not tell everyone what happened when I told you to that day?”

Dream’s smile faltered and he didn’t answer but instead sat back against the empty chest, “Enough questions. Are you hungry? You haven’t eaten anything since those few potatoes when you first got here.”

“I’m fine thank you very much,” unfortunately for him, his stomach chose that exact moment to growl loudly. “Fine I’ll take your damn potatoes”

Dream smiled and passed Tommy a couple potatoes, “See Tommy, isn’t this nice? Just the two of us. Just like the good ol’ days”

Tommy scoffed, “Sure Dream this is ‘nice’”

“You’ll come around Tommy just give it time”

-Outside the prison-

Tubbo woke up that morning to Jack shaking him and shouting at him. He sat up tiredly, “What Jack?”

“What the hell are you doing here Tubbo?! Without paying too!”

“Sorry yeah I’ll pay you. I just had a crappy day yesterday so I can here to crash since I didn’t feel like going back to snowchester”

Jack sat next to Tubbo on the bed, “what happened yesterday?”

“Well you know how Tommy hasn’t been around?”

“Yeah, I know, he’s in the prison. That’s why I’m putting the hotel under new management!”

“New management? Jack you don’t ACTUALLY think that Tommy did something to be in there?”

“Didn’t he? Is that not why someone would be inside the prison?”

“Jack. The prison is under lockdown. Tommy is legitimately STUCK in there like TNT went off while he was visiting Dream and Sam can’t let him out yet”

“Well Tubbo do we actually WANT him back?”

“What? Of course we do! He’s my best friend!”

“Tubbo you almost got killed because of him!”

“That was Dream!”

“Yes BUT Dream only wanted to kill you so he could hurt Tommy. You wouldn’t have even been there if Tommy hadn’t drug you along!”

“Tommy may have ‘drug’ me along but I WANTED to be there! I CHOSE to be there for my friend!”

“Has he even told you what happened to him in exile?”

“Well no, but he doesn’t have to. He’ll tell me what happened when he’s ready…”

“You don’t sound so sure Tubbo. Also I can tell that you ‘having a bad day’ is not the only reason why you’re here”

“Well to be honest Sam told me to help Sam Nook and keep an eye on you”

“Keep and eye on me? Why?!”

“Well I can obviously see why! You’re taking over Tommy’s hotel!”

“No! Tommy can have it back if/when he comes back. I’m just… keeping it safe…”

“Then why all the fucking rebranding?!”

“Well to be fair I thought he was a convicted felon”

“Still! You could’ve at least gone to talk to Sam”

“Sam doesn’t really like me all too much…”

“Why?”

“I think Tommy might’ve said something to Sam Nook and now he doesn’t like me AT ALL”

“Oh. Well I’m sure there’s good reason”

“Probably just Tommy being fucking paranoid”

“Well with all that we’ve been through can you blame him? We’ve been betrayed by SO many people. I’m surprised he even trusts me sometimes.” Tubbo sighed and jumped off the bed, “I should be heading back now. I’ll have your diamonds tomorrow”

“You better Tubbo”

“And Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“DON’T change this hotel at all”

“Whatever you say Tubbo” Jack watched as he left then said to himself, “Even though you have no power over me”

Tubbo walked around the SMP not knowing what to do without Tommy here to make trouble with. He figured Sam was still hanging around the prison so he didn’t want to bother him. He walked around a bit more before running into Ranboo. 

“Oh hey Tubbo! How have you been?”

“Not great but I’m going”

“Why? What happened?” 

Tubbo explained to him what had happened, “So yeah my life has been FANTASTIC recently”

“Oh. Tubbo I’m sorry. At least he’ll be out soon”

“Yeah but what kind of state will he be in?”

“Well we’ll be there for him no matter what” They talked for a while longer before saying their goodbyes and each one heading off to their own homes for the night. As the whole server drifted to sleep.


End file.
